Truth or Dare Mortal Instruments Style
by Fly Away Dreams
Summary: What happens when Magnus learns Alec hasn't played Truth or Dare before, the game he believes to be one of the best things that happened to the world? Why, he invites over his sibling and Clary and Simon, of course. Read and see what hiliarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so, this is something that I've had sitting around that I've been meaning to post for a few months. I was bored and going through my flashdrive and found it. I opened it up, finished up this chapter and uploaded it. Alright, so, no dare in this chapter. They don't get to the game yet. Thats where you all come in. I need ideas for what they do. ask, Truth and Dare. I put this up under Magnus and Alec because I'm addicted to that shit and it's apparent in anything MI I write. So, even though it's classified as that, that's not all it is. Now, on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If i did do you think I would be doing this. However, I do pwn at my vidoe games, if you were wondering. I used to do some serious pwnage on Kingdom Hearts, over the summer, before High School took over my life. **

**

* * *

**Alec sat down on his bed and kicked off his boots, laying back. They had gone to take care of a demon nest, getting back now, early in the morning. There were no serious injuries, just some scrapes.

Alec took out his phone, texting Magnus.

'_Hey, I'm back._' He wasn't sure if Magnus would reply or not, but sent it anyway.

'_How'd it go?_'

'_Fine. No major injuries. Just some scrapes._'

'_That's good._'

'_Yeah. It's late, but do you still want me to come over?_'

'_It's early, actually, 1:05. But, yes. I'd love it if you came over._'

'_It's late to me, I haven't slept. And, see you soon._'

He sent the message and sat up, closing his phone, putting on his boots. He grabbed his jacket from the chair, making sure his stele and keys were in the pocket, along with his cell phone, and silently crept down the hallways, leaving the Institute.

Alec found himself outside Magnus' apartment. He took a deep breath, then let himself in, using the key Magnus had given him. The familiar smell wrapped it's self around him, enveloping him like a cloak. He closed and locked the door behind him. He took his off boots, leaving them by the door, and crept silently through the dark apartment. He made his way to the warlocks bedroom, opening the door as quietly as possible. He smiled, closing the door behind him. He made his way to his side of the bed. He took off jacket and shirt, dropping them on the ground. Next were his belt and pants, he just left them on the ground as well. He slid under the covers, settling into bed. The moment he was settled, two arms snaked their way around his waist, bringing him towards Magnus.

"You had me worried, you were out late." Magnus said, his breath tickling Alecs face.

"I know. I'm sorry." Alec said, snuggling up to him.

"Love you."

'Love you too." Alec said, half asleep.

"Get some sleep." Magnus said, running his hands through Alecs hair. Alec nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Alec sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He didn't see Magnus, but, after a moment heard him in the kitchen. He got up and went to the bathroom, where he started to take a shower. He sighed, feeling the warmth of the water on the sore muscles of his back. He reached out his hand for his shampoo, he squeezed the bottle over his hand, but nothing came out. He tried a few more times and sighed. The he reached out and grabbed Magnus' shampoo, resigned to the fact that he had run out here. When he was done in the shower he turned off the water and shook out his hair, trying to get rid of some of the excess water. After brushing his teeth he went back into Magnus' room, where, sure enough, laid out on the bed were some clothes. He put them on, leaving his towel on the floor.

He headed towards the kitchen, where he smelt food. He smiled and walked up behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Morning." Magnus said, moving to put some of what he had been cooking on a plate.

"Morning." Alec replied, moving out of his way. "I ran out of shampoo."

"So? Did you use mine?" Magnus asked, getting another plate and putting food on that one too.

'Yeah, I'll bring more next time." Alec said, moving out of his way again.

"That's fine." Magnus said, heading towards the table with both plates. Alec followed and sat down across from him.

He took a bite of one of the pancakes. "Mm, that's good." Alec said, eating another bite.

"Isn't it?" Magnus asked, taking a bite of his own food. The rest of their breakfast carried on in relative silence.

"Hey, Alec?" Magnus asked, carrying the dirty plates to the sink.

"Yeah?" Alec asked, looking over towards Magnus.

"Have you ever played Truth or Dare before?" Magnus asked, placing the dishes in the sink and sitting down next to Alec.

"No."

"Oh, well, you should. I got it, we should get everyone over for a sleep over and play it. Tonight." Magnus said, grinning when the idea came to him.

"Okay, want me to call them?" Alec asked, unsure, not really knowing if it was the best idea, reaching towards his phone.

Magnus nodded. "Alright." Alec said, taking out his phone.

Alec had called Isabelle, who had said yes. So now Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon were going to come over later in the day, spending the night as well. Magnus had kicked Alec out, saying there were things that needed to be done, kissing him on the cheek and slamming the door in his face, tossing him his jacket. Alec sighed and started walking back towards the Institute. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know. Oh, and, who else took part in Day of Silence today? I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, heres the next chapter. Fast update, I know. But, I'm not going to be able to update until I know what to do for some of the questions in the next chapter. The internet can only help so much. I want to know what you want to see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Belongs to CC. I;m just borrowing, is all.**

* * *

Alec had gone back to Magnus' apartment about an hour before the others were supposed to get there. He wanted to have some more alone time, since he figured they weren't going to get any for the rest of the night.

"So, is there anymore setting up you have to do?" Alec asked Magnus when they were done embracing.

"No, not really. I can get the food ready closer to when they get here. But, here, go put this on." Magnus said, handing Alec some clothes.

"Pajamas? Why do I need pajamas?" Alec asked, confused.

"It's a sleep over. You can't have a sleep over without cute pajamas. I'm going to change in a minute too." Magnus said.

"Okay....." Alec said, unsure.

"Well, go on." Magnus said, shooing him towards the bathroom.

Alec closed the bathroom door behind him, looking down at the clothes in his hands. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust them. This was Magnus we're talking about. What's 'normal' to him wasn't normal to Alec. After closer inspection he sighed, deciding that it would have to do. It wasn't quite what he would have liked, but it would have to do. He changed into the clothes Magnus gave him and walked out of the bathroom, unsure of what to do with his own clothes.

"Just put those on the bed." Magnus said to Alec, pointing in the direction of his bedroom. Alec nodded and did as he was told, then came back out to see Magnus in the kitchen, changed into pajamas like he said he would. "Can I help with anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, in the closet there should be some extra pillows. Want to go put them out in the living room?" Magnus asked, busy pouring some chips into a bowl. Alec nodded and did as he was told.

They finished setting up and were just cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang. "Look's like they're here." Alec said, moving so Magnus could get up to answer the door. Magnus nodded, getting up and letting them in.

"You can just put your stuff in the corner for now. Go change into your pajamas." Magnus said, pointing to the corner then the bathroom. Once they were all changed and settled in they formed a somewhat circle. "Okay, seeing as this is my house and a few of you have never played, I'll go first." Magnus said. Everyone nodded their agreement. "Alright. Hm.. let's see." Magnus said, eyes scanning those present in the room. "Jace. Truth or Dare."

* * *

**I know it;s short, but I can't go on until I know what you want to see. So, only way to tell me is review. You all see that pretty little button, ne? It's very lonely. Maybe you should click it, and tell me what you want to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry about the lack of updates and the short chapters. I've been busy with life and stuff. But schools almost over and I have finals next week, so I should be able to start writting more, but no guarenties. I'm work on a few other updates as well, so you can hopefully look forward to those as well. Now, onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

Jace opened his mouth and was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Magnus turned to Alec. "I didn't order a pizza or anything, did I?" He asked, Alec shook his head.

"No,"

Magnus looked around the circle. "Did any of you order a pizza?" They all shook their heads and Clary looked down. "Clary?" He asked.

"Ah.. I invited Maia over. I hope you don't mind. She doesn't really get a chance to do things like this." Clary said.

"It's fine, it's fine." Magnus said, getting up and heading for the door. He opened it, allowing Maia in. "Maia. Good to see you. Please, do come in. You can put your things down in the corner. We were just getting started. Please, feel free to change into your pajamas, as the rest of us are." He said, pointing in the direction of the bathroom, before sitting back down again, pulling Alec onto his lap. Alec blushed and tried to get away, but gave up rather quickly, leaning back into him. Jace made a face.

"Get a room, will you?"

Magnus laughed. "We're not doing anything, and, hon, this is my house, I can do what I want, where I want. I think you better remember that, before I make you do something you'll regret."

Jace grumbled but shut up none the less. Maia returned shortly, sitting down and rubbing her hands together. "So, it was Blondies turn? This is gonna be good."

"Alright. So, as I said before Jace, truth or dare?" Magnus asked, wrapping his hands around Alecs waist, leaning his chin on top of Alecs head.

"Hm... dare. I'm not going to take the easy way out, answering truth. I'm a man, I can handle whatever you throw at me." Jace said, trademark smirk on his face.

"Alright. I dare you to, hm..., wear a pair of Clary's underwear on your head, for the rest of the night, unless I say otherwise." Magnus said, tapping his chin in thought.

Jace smirked, while Clary blushed, getting up and heading over to her bag. "Piece of cake." He said, Clary rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a pair of underwear. She walked back over to Jace and dropped it in his lap.

"And, I don't want those back." She said when he put them on his head.

"Alright. Hm..., my turn now. Hm..." Jace said, looking at the faces around the circle. "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Simon said, no thoughts being made before he made his decision.

"Alright. I dare you to switch pajamas with Izzy." Jace said. Simon grimaced, but stood up, helping Izzy up none the less. He stripped down to his boxers and handed his pajamas, an old gaming tee and a pair of plain black pajama pants, to Izzy, who went to the bathroom and changed into them, handing her pajamas, which were short, skimpy shorts and a skimpy top, both a bright pink, to Simon. He went to the bathroom and changed, already plotting his revenge against Jace.

He rejoined the circle, ignoring the snickers, and looked around. "Hm... who should I ask?" He mused aloud.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there you go, the next chapter. Let me know what you thought. And, please let me know what you want to see happen and any ideas for dares you might have. Oh, and, if the rating went up to M, would you still all read it? I'm wondering this because I might change the rating. They wont really do anything at this point in time, it'll just be heavily hinted at, perhaps. I would really like your opinion on that, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Eeep, this is pathetically short. I feel so ashamed. But I have a bit of writers block on this, I dont really know what to write. Most everything you people have suggested I dont know how to go about writing. I really need more suggestions, or else this fic wont go anywhere. Sorry for the long wait, schools a pain and life comes and sweeps you away. Ill try to update more often but no promises. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Simon looked around the circle, carefully debating who to pick next. As much as he wanted to get his revenge on Jace, he figured it would be best to wait, so that game wouldn't go in an unending loop of the same people. He looked at every person in the circle. Izzy, looking sexy as always, even in his ratty old pajamas. Jace, in his boxers and a green t-shirt, looking ridiculous with Clarys panties on his head. Clary, in something, that, although modest, had to have been given to her by Isabelle. Maia, ever the tomboy, with her oversized t-shirt and loose basketball shorts. Alec, looking somewhat uncomfortable, but nonetheless happy, sitting on Magnus' lap, in a formfitting white shirt and a pair of red pants, both of which seemed to be imbedded with sparkles. And Magnus, looking content. A grin on his face, chin resting atop Alecs head, arms around his waist, wearing a very Magnus style pair of what looked to be purple silk pajamas, his usual glitter and make-up present on his tanned skin, hair in the usual, rainbow glittery spikes.

Finally, deciding on someone, Simon turned next to him, to Izzy. "Truth or Dare?"

"Normally I'd go with dare, but, in this case I'm gonna have to go with truth." Isabelle said, nodding her head.

"Alright. So, how long did you know your brother was gay before he came out of the closet?"

Alec blushed, turning and hiding his head in Magnus' shoulder, collecting himself, before turning and facing the rest of the group. This wasn't something he was exactly thrilled to hear.

"Hm, well, I guess I'd always _known_, somewhere in the back of my head. My suspicions became stronger when he was 16 and still hadn't had a girlfriend yet, and didn't seem to shown interest in any of the girls that were flirting with him. And, that sense that I knew just kept growing over the years. I'm surprised Mum and Dad didn't notice, but at the same time I'm not, they aren't home a lot. And when they are, we're all pretty busy with our own things." Izzy said.

Alec coughed, choking on his drink. He placed the cup on the coffee table, Magnus patting his back and rubbing a few soothing circles. Alecs cheeks were somewhat red. "W-was it really that obvious?"

Isabelle nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure if others noticed it as soon as I did, it was pretty obvious to me."

"That's just great. And I thought I was keeping it hidden rather well too." Alec said, groaning.

"Alright, Maia, Truth or Dare?" Isabelle asked the werewolf girl across the circle.

"Hm... Dare." Maia said.

"Alright, I dare you to lick Clarys ear." Isabelle said. Maia and Clary both made a face, but did as they were told. Maia grabbed a glass and filled it with water as soon as it was over, and Clary wiped furiously at the side of her head with a napkin. Once that was over they all settled back into a circle again.

Maia looked around. "Hm... Clary, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

Clary complimented for a moment. "Truth."

"Alright. How many people have you kissed, excluding your mother and Luke?" Maia asked her.

Clary was silent for a moment, thinking. "Four." She answered, somewhat sheepish.

Maia nodded. "Care to share who they are?"

Clary shrugged. "Isaac, a kid from my Algebra class, Jace, Simon and... Sebastian." Clary said, looking down at the last one. The room fell silent at the mention of the last name.

"Alright. Moving on now. Clary, your turn to ask someone." Magnus said, breaking the silence. Clary nodded. "Right. Magnus, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? What should Clary ask Magnus to do? What should Magnus pic? I need Ideas, People. Read and Review, please.**


	5. AN SORRY

**Author's Note-**

**I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW!**

**I'm really really sorry. But I want you all to know that I didn't abandon my fics. I promise. I had more written. But then like the idiot I am I went and lost all the files on my computer. I came home, hid in my room and cried. And I was busy with school. Yada yada.**

**But I'm back now. I've been really into Glee this past year, but I'm pulling out of the fandom a bit. The finale, and honestly, this whole past season, left me rather bitter. I'm working on a fic for the Blaine Big Bang, which is going to be long, but I'll be writing fic all summer, so I figure, might as well work on these! :)**

**I was looking for a GameBoy game in my room the other day and I came upon my old Malec notebook. The one I wrote "Thunderstorms" in. I **_**think **_** I know where my other Malec notebook are. I'll dig around for those tonight. I also joined a Mortal Instruments RP on tumblr, and I play Magnus, so that **_**also**_** brought back the urge.**

**I'm touring a college tomorrow, but when I get back I'll start typing stuff up.**

**If you want to bug me with messages, give me encouragement, or yell at me, you can find me on tumblr. My url is brandnewworldstosee. :)**

**I'll delete this as soon as I post a new chapter. Promise.**


End file.
